Agradable Locura Temporal
by LuPiz de Jose Madero Vizcaino1
Summary: otro pequeño songfic de la cancion de PXNDX AGRADABLE LOCURA TEMPORAL... la hice al trancazo es que se me ocurrio y ya saben lo demas ACEPTO MALAS CRITICAS y no se preocupen no me enojo bueno un poquis espero que les guste :D


Hola e aquí yo y e vuelto a seguir aquí HICE ESTA HISTORIA AL TRANCASO ES QUE SE ME OCURRIO perdonen las faltas de ortografía etc. Bueno los dejo con mi historia ACEPTO MALAS CRITICAS pues yo soy INEXPERTA XD jejeje bueno los dejo ahora si chau :D

_o_oO_o_OO_OO_O_OO_O_O

_Agradable Locura Temporal_

_He aquí frente a mis ojos una preciosa niña que se parece a su madre y un poco a mi, mi preciosa hija llamada Stella como mi madre huy tiene la cara de su madre solo saco mis ojos menos mal que no heredo mi peculiar cabeza de balón y la única ceja de su madre…_

_-Aun recuerdo los nueve meses de embarazo les juro no soportaba sus cambios de humor…._

_0_0_0-0 FLASHBACK_0_0_0_0_=_0

_El primer y segundo mes estuvo controlado pero, jooooo el Tercer Mes estuvo muy duro para mí. Y los que venían_

_-Arnoooooooold. Me grito, si que pasa Helga le respondí yo,_

_-Quiero una Sandia- me dijo tronándome los dedos y con ese maldito ego y creencia que tiene, pero Helga son las 3:00 de la mañana y ammm no hay sandias a esta hora, lo que conseguí fue reproche de ella, -A ósea que no te importa lo que pase con tu hijo y conmigo? Pues haber como le haces que yo no te are de comer cuando me recupere. Yo por mi parte Salí de la casa y fui en busca de una Sandia no se imaginan lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir la bendita sandia pero la conseguí y eso estuvo bien pues ese día ella me recompenso con un beso…._

_**Eres densa, estas de muy mal humor huooo**_  
_**te haces cosas que no entiendo houu hooo**_  
_**tienes que calmarte**_

_El Cuarto mes. Ella se puso de histérica._

_-Carajo Arnold que no puedes hacer nada bien este maldito emparedado no es de pastrami es mas dudo que sea un emparedado de pastrami que acaso me quieres ver la cara de estúpida. Me grito y aventó el emparedado contra la pared._

_-Haber mamacita te calmas por favor que no estoy de muy buen humor como para soportarte a ti y tus cambios de humor.._

_**Tienes que dejar houu**_  
_**de gritar cada momento houu hooo**_  
_**de partir las cosas que no merecen ser partidas**_

_El quinto mes_

_-Pfff, Arnold no sé que me pasa esto no es normal en mi y perdóname, ella me dio un beso y yo le conteste de igual forma pero se me ocurrió abrir la boca y decirle que ya no había dinero para comprar la cuna de nuestro hijo.._

_-No inventes Cabeza de balón ósea que te pasa en que te lo gastas ya me hiciste enojar y que conste si le pasa algo al bebe será tu culpa, me grito y me empujo y recuerdo que se fue corriendo a la habitación que compartimos ese mismo día dormí en el sofá._

_**tu locura temporal tienen que remunerar, houu**_  
_**que toda la energía se use a nuestro favor**_

_**no destruyas ese ardor esta mal pensado huuu oo**_  
_**mírame a los ojos y date cuenta que soy yo**_  
_**y date cuenta que soy yo**_

_Sexto, séptimo y octavo mes_

_-Ella se enojo por que le hable a Julieta una vecina nuestra muy dulce, en la casa me empezó a gritar y aventar cosas hasta me pidió el divorcio la verdad yo si me quede en shock pero yo no aguante mas la agarre de las muñecas y le robe un beso para que se diera cuenta lo mucho que la amo ella me respondió de igual manera pero después de ese beso se fue a vomitar hiuggg no le gustan mis besos, no, no es verdad le vuelve loca mis besos yo lo se_

_**Eres densa estas de muy mal humor huooo**_  
_**dices cosas sin sentido hooo houuu**_  
_**tienes que bajarle**_

_**tienes que dejar huoo**_  
_**de decir que esto termino huoo**_  
_**para de insultarme**_  
_**que ya no aguanto una ofensa mas**_

_Noveno mes._

_-Como pasa el tiempo esta a tan solo unos días para que nazca mi hijo y la verdad Helga se ve tranquila pero nadie adivino que mi pequeñita naciera el mismo día de mi cumpleaños, Helga empezó con los típicos dolores del parto la lleve al hospital y….._

__0_0_0_0 FIN DEL FLASHBACK_0_0_0_0_0__

_….Señor felicidades es una niña, me dijo la voz del doctor, definitivamente como lo mencionaba anteriormente mi pequeña Stella Shortman es mi orgullo mas grande y agradezco a Helga por darme este precioso regalo de la vida juro nunca olvidare este momento y los meses de tortura de Helga pero su Locura Temporal Valió la pena, y la amo con todo mi corazón ahora cuidaremos a esta preciosa hija mía y de ella suya y mía…._

_**La adicción emocional**_  
_**es una presión arterial**_  
_**sé que todo es eventual**_  
_**no lo tomo personal**_

_**la adicción emocional**_  
_**es una presión arterial**_  
_**sé que todo es eventual**_  
_**anestesia general**_

__=_==_==_=_=_=_==_=_FIN_====_=_=_==_=_0=_=_0_====_-_

_QUE LES PARECIO? XD lo lamento si tengo algunas faltas de ortografía ME ESTOY ARREGLANDO YA y amm la historia la hice al trancazo antes de que se me fuera la inspiración bueno nos leemos pronto besotes y abrazotes chau_


End file.
